Dark Legend
by Buffybot76
Summary: Willow is pulled into a completely new world with a whole new meaning to the word "darkness".
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Legend  
Author: Rose  
Email: vampmistress76  
Rating: PG-13  
Parings: W/Jack and a surprise pairing to be revealed.  
Summary: Willow is pulled into a completely new world with a whole new meaning to the word "darkness".  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Willow and the Sunnydale group belong to Joss Whedon. Legend belongs to Universal.  
Setting: Late season 2; AU  
Feedback: Yes, please. 

Author's Note: There are a couple of changes to the Buffy'verse: 1) Although this is season 2, Willow took real well to magic and her magical abilities are about like they are in season 5. 2) Oz isn't in the picture.  
Changes for the movie Legend: None, all the changes come AFTER the movie ended. Major change: After being tempted by Darkness, Lily realized she had been tainted by the dark and distanced herself from Jack. 

_**Prologue**_

"Wait, I'm...what?" The confusion in Willow's voice matched the expression on her face perfectly. "Giles, are you sure?"

"You can't be serious!" An equally shocked Buffy exclaimed. The Slayer gaped at her Watcher in disbelief.

"Yeah, G-Man, I mean, maybe you forgot to clean your glasses and just read it wrong."

Giles shot Xander an exasperated look as Cordelia rolled her eyes and simply thumped the black haired youth on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Xander rubbed the back of his head before pointing an indignant finger at the ex-Cheerleader. "Hey!"

"Ahem, as I was saying," Giles continued, bringing everyone's attention back to the nervously fidgeting red-head. "Willow, I know this is shocking to you. It has caught us all by surprise, in fact. But I am afraid that I did, indeed, read this prophecy correctly.

"But, Giles," Willow shook her head firmly in denial. "It mentions _unicorns_. Implying that unicorns are real. Unicorns, Giles! There's no such thing, although it would be neat if they were, with their cute little horns and..." Willow noticed the looks she was getting and quickly got back on track. "B-but that's not the point! The point is that I can't possibly be involved in a prophecy with unicorns!"

"Tell me about it." Buffy grumbled unhappily, earning her a stern glare from her Watcher.

"That's right!" Xander exclaimed. "Wills might've been obsessed with unicorns when we were little, but we've grown up since then. We know they aren't real."

"Like you didn't think vampires and demons were real a year ago?" Giles replied evenly.

"Exactly!" Xander said before actually registering what the Watcher had said. "I mean, no... I mean... that's different! Come on, Giles, we're talking about horses with horns stuck on their heads -"

"Alicorns." Willow interrupted softly.

"Huh?" Xander glanced at Willow.

"They're alicorns, not horns. And unicorns aren't just horses. They were magical creatures with the power to create wondrous things...light and compassion and love." The red-head then shook her head as if to clear it. "I mean...well, that's what I read anyway."

Giles interrupted then, making a point to study the aged textbook in his hand. "Well, be that as it may, I tend to take prophecies - no matter how ridiculous they sound - seriously. As I expect my Slayer to take them seriously."

"But I do take them seriously, Giles." Buffy protested. "But don't you think it's weird? I mean, you said this prophecy isn't about me for once, which, might I add WOO and HOO." Buffy caught Willow's worried expression and added, "I just mean, you said it involves Willow and I'm the Slayer and what can I do about it to help my bestest friend?"

"According to this, the Chosen One's 'crimson light' shall appear in the realm of shadow to protect the Unicorns - preservers of the light. With the assist of the wood-dwellers, only she shall deter the darkness which threatens the existence of all Creation." Giles glanced up from the book he was holding to add, "With the reference of the Chosen One's crimson light to be a she, I can only assume that it is someone - a i_female/i _someone - who is acquainted with a Slayer. Who else do you know who fits this description, Buffy?"

Sighing heavily, Buffy finally threw up her hands. "Alright, Giles, alright. We believe you. Just the concept of unicorns..." The Slayer's voice trailed off as she shook her head. Out of all the things she had seen in her short life, that the thought of unicorns - something seemingly innocent and harmless - would be the most difficult to believe in.

"Quite." Giles replied.

He knew how the others felt. He too had his reservations about the prophecy... at least, the part about the unicorns... but there was nothing he could do. As a Watcher he was bound by oath to uphold what the books revealed. And he was determined to guide his Slayer to succeed in her duty.

"Now, I suggest you go on patrol and simply concentrate on that for the moment. From what I can tell, this prophecy isn't due to happen for some time. It may not even be for our lifetime. Who knows, perhaps it refers to a past Slayer or, or - or perhaps a future Slayer for that matter. Hmm, I wonder if there is any mention in the Codex..."

"Giles," Buffy looked sternly, causing the Brit to glance up from where he had been shuffling through yet another book. "Give it a rest."

With a crooked smile, Giles set the book back onto the library table. "Yes, yes of course. So sorry."

Smiling, Buffy bounced off of counter she had been perched on. "Great. I'll just patrol and keep a look out for any of these horny horses...uh," Buffy blushed as she realized what she had said. Snickers from the rest of the Scoobies only made it all the more embarrassing. "I mean..."

Chuckling, Willow rose from where she had been sitting at the computer desk. "That's okay Buff, we know what you mean. So, want some company?"

"Right, can't be letting our buddy shoulder all the work." Xander replied.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I kinda hoped you would come. I want to keep an eye on Willow...you know, just in case."

"Alright then, since that's settled... coming Cordy?" Xander asked.

Cordelia gave the trio a look of disgust, and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Fine! If _she _is gonna be busy keeping an eye on Willow _someone_ needs to keep an eye on you. I mean, it's not like I actually care whether you get eaten or not!"

Giles watched the young group leave the Library with a smile vaguely apparent on his face. Then, turning back to his beloved books the Watcher went back to researching all he could find about this new development supposedly involving his red-headed friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Legends

_**- Chapter 1 -**_

As the gang began their patrol through the cemetary, Willow couldn't seem to get her mind focused on her surroundings. Instead, she found herself dwelling on the prophecy Giles had uncovered.

The creatures silently followed the foursome during their trek through the cemetery, taking care not to draw the attention of the blonde Slayer. They watched as the Slayer scanned the area searching for any form of danger, as the brunette boy and girl continued to argue and occasionally bat at one another in annoyance. But most of all they watched the red-head. The waves of power that radiated from her were almost equivalent to that of her blonde companion. Very evident to beings such as themselves.

From the shadows to the left, both creatures sensed the approach of the undead ones and halted in their pursuit of the humans. Turning to one another, they realized what was about to happen and began to worry. No harm must come to the witch or all hope for their world was lost.

"We must begin quickly." The larger one conveyed quietly to its companion. "Before it is too late."

Once more, they began to trail the group of teens.

_Meanwhile..._

They came from nowhere it seemed. Eight vampires, newly risen and looking for a free meal. Obviously they got more than they bargained for when they attacked the group of seemingly innocent kids. Buffy quickly dispatched two of them, leaving six who immediately spread out to keep distance between themselves and the now identifiable Slayer.

Redirecting their attack, the vampires then concentrated on going after the other three members of the group. Cordelia screamed as one of the vamps attempted to grab her by her hair, only to be pushed back by Xander, who immediately grabbed a cross and thrust it out toward the nearest vampire.

"You alright?" Xander asked Cordelia, who was huffing in frustration as she tried to make some semblance of her mussed hair.

"No, I'm not! Would you look at this? It's going to take me hours to get these tangles out!"

Xander rolled his eyes and turned his full attention on the vampire he was keeping at bay. Willow was using her magic to float a small tree branch at the nearest vampire to her. She was never happier that she had taken so well to magic as she was at this moment. In short order, two more vampires were dusted, leaving only two who were getting thoroughly thrashed by Buffy, the one Xander held the cross on, and one other...

Suddenly, something brought Willow's attention from the vampires as she saw two figures approaching. As they drew closer, the shadows lessened, and the witch's eyes widened in panic.

"Buffy! Demons, two of them!" Her effort to warn her friend earned Willow a vicious kick from the other remaining vampire, who took advantage of the red-head's momentary distraction.

"Oof..." Willow grunted as she fell, and then squealed as she saw the vampire diving for her. Instinctively, Willow whipped up the stake she had tucked into her jeans pocket, causing the vampire to unwittingly impale himself.

Dusting herself off, Willow rose from the ground and looked around at the others. The vampire that Xander had been holding off must have retreated, because Xander was now trying to calm the distraught Cordelia who was still fussing with her hair. Buffy - having disposed of her two vamps - was now turned to face their newly arrived foe.

"Well, what do we have here? Must be double fright night." Buffy quipped as she maneuvered herself between her friends and the two demons.

However, none were prepared for when the creatures simply ignored the Slayer. Instead, they stared at Willow a second before turning and _walking_ _away_.

"Um...Buff?" The question in Xander's voice summed up the expressions on everyone's faces.

Buffy frowned when she realized the demons weren't attacking. "Hey, they can't do that!" She declared, stomping her foot in irritation before shouting at the distant forms. "You can't do that!"

The supposed demons continued to ignore the Slayer, which only served to irritate the blonde more. Suddenly they stopped before a distant mausoleum and turned back toward the group and began moving their arms about in a strange pattern.

"Well, shouldn't you just...go slay them or something?" Cordelia offered. "I mean, there isn't a rule that says they have to attack first, right?"

"Yeah, and they look like they're up to no good for sure. I mean, look at them, with the gesturing!" Xander added.

Muttering to herself, Buffy moved to intervene in whatever the demons were doing. Before she had taken two steps, a chillingly familiar voice spoke from the shadows, freezing her in her tracks.

"Well, well. I must say Buffy, you sure do know the way to a man's heart. Serving up a four course meal for me... Really, I'm flattered."

"Take a number, Angelus. Can't you see I'm busy?" Buffy retorted as she continued to make her way toward the demons.

In reply, Angelus simply motioned slightly with his hand. Six more vampires emerged from out of the darkness, three of which leapt forward, going after Buffy, while the latter went after Willow, Xander and Cordelia. Angelus smirked as he rocked back on his heels; hands clasped behind his back, and prepared to watch the show.

Giving an almost growl of frustration, Buffy sensed the attack and spun around to meet the vampires head on. With a few quick kicks and jabs she managed to stake one fairly quickly. Before the dust had even settled though, a fist flew out, catching her in the jaw. The impact caused Buffy to stumble slightly, but it was enough to allow the third vampire to circle around and come at her from behind.

Buffy felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, pinning her arms to her sides and pulling her backward against a hard chest. She saw the vamp that had hit her advancing and she waited until he drew nearer. Using the vampire behind her for leverage, Buffy launched herself up and lashed out with her legs. Her feet caught the vampire in the chin and the force of the kick flung it back a good ten feet into one of the nearby headstones, the impact cracking it and showering the now unconscious vampire with bits and pieces of marble.

"Glad to see you're keeping your chin up..." Buffy quipped as she planted her feet firmly on the ground, and then brought her head forward slightly before whipping it back violently.

The crunch of bones - accompanied by a shriek of pain - was heard as the vampire quickly released her. Buffy took this chance to check on how her friends were faring. She saw that Willow was using her magic again. She held one vampire levitated with a wave of her hand. The air-born vamp was flailing comically with its arms and legs in an attempt to get down. Willow motioned with her other hand, sending a stake into the back of one of the two vampires who were attacking Xander and Cordelia. They were all doing well and Buffy smiled at the sight until she glanced back at the demons and frowned. She cut her eyes to the amusement that was apparent on Angelus' face. Looking back and forth between the two, she knew she had to make a choice.

Deal with the demons or wipe that smug look off of Angelus' face.

She didn't know for sure if the demons were up to no good, but she wasn't going to take any chances. But she also didn't want to take her eye off of Angelus. There was no telling what he would try if she turned her back on him.

"Decisions, decisions. What _is _a Slayer to do?"

The sound of Angelus' teasing made Buffy's mind up for her. Whirling around, she launched herself at the master vampire.

Meanwhile...

"We must hurry. This undead one is most powerful. We cannot risk him reaching the Crimson One." The smaller demon urged its companion.

"Patience. It is almost begun," came the other's reply.

As the larger demon continued the motions with its left hand, it drew the right down to a sheath strapped to its side. Withdrawing an object from the sheath, the demon brought it up high above its head as the chanting began. The object was long, around two feet in length, and was about an inch and a half in diameter at one end but tapered off to a point at the opposite end. It glowed with a dazzling - almost magical - light. The smaller demon joined in the chant as the demon holding the object brought the object down in a slashing motion and the glow increased. In the wake of the following upward motion a ripple appeared in the air before them, hovering for a moment before travelling between the demons and the battle going on in the distance.

Xander and Cordelia were too busy concentrating on the vampires trying to bite them to take notice of the disturbance in the air as the ripple moved past them and proceeded to position itself right behind the red-headed witch. Willow was having fun lifting one vampire with a levitation spell while she sent her stake flying into the back of one of the others to sense when the ripple became a small rip in the fabric of reality behind her. All were also oblivious as the rip began to grow larger...

Buffy was still slugging it out with her boyfriend-turned-psycho when she heard Cordelia cry out.

"Willow, look out!"

At that moment, three things happed simultaneously. First, Willow turned and noticed the portal that was now completely opened up behind her. Second, in turning, Buffy left her back open to Angelus' attack. And third, in compensation for her vulnerable position, when Angelus grabbed her from behind, Buffy used all the Slayer strength she possessed to fling Angelus over her shoulder and away from her.

Unfortunately, the momentum instilled behind move slung him _into_ Willow, which knocked the red head off her feet and sending both she and the dark-haired vampire tumbling into the waiting portal. Almost instantly there was a flash of light that swept through that section of the cemetery, blinding everyone present momentarily. By the time that everyone's eyes were focused enough to see, the hole that had swallowed Willow and Angelus was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC...


End file.
